


these days (the world's getting colder).

by MFLuder



Series: always-a-girl!Dean 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Dean Winchester, Angst, End of the World, Episode: s05e04 The End, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: If he could, he'd melt into her, get inside her so deep she couldn't ever get rid of him. Despite everything, he'd die a thousand times over if it meant keeping Deanna and their child safe.





	these days (the world's getting colder).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 19, 2010, on [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/264650.html). Written in response to the blindfold_spn prompt _Dean is pregnant with Castiel's child. She's about halfway through the pregnancy and is absolutely wild with hormones. Castiel can barely keep her satisfied_.

Deanna is _insatiable_.

Castiel remembers – almost fondly – when she first found out she was pregnant and was angry with him. At one point, she didn't speak to him for an entire week, leaving Chuck as their go-between. It had annoyed him at the time. Granted, having to talk to Chuck while he stands there wringing his hands as he relays whatever Deanna feels like yelling at Castiel about that day would _still_ annoy him. He's merely afraid his dick's going to get sore; his whole body already is. He's beginning to wonder if he's infected with whatever hormones are rushing through Deanna's system right now, though, because each time she demands more, his cock leaps to the challenge. It's more mentally exhausting than anything else.

He has her draped over the bed so that one of her feet barely touches the ground and she rocks up on her toes with each thrust. Her other leg is bent and flat on the bed so that she's completely open to him as he takes her from behind. He knows they have sex like this because she doesn't like him looking at her. Deanna's belly isn't huge yet, but it is much rounder and she's gone up a jean size, maybe two.

Castiel trails a hand over the arch of her spine and she moans under his touch, body flexing into his fingertips. He doesn't mind if she's gotten fat because she hasn't. She's carrying _a baby_. Deanna doesn't view it like that, though. In fact, Chuck is the only other person who knows because he's the one making the supply run lists; it was inevitable. He's the one who has to find her the items she has strange cravings for, like peaches and hot dogs. She still hides the pregnancy from the other hunters, afraid they'll overthrow her. Castiel knows better – these hunters are here because Deanna is a good leader; she's moral and kind and truly cares about the lives burning up on this God-forsaken planet. He knows they won't let her go on more raids, however, once they find out and frankly, if she doesn't tell them soon, he's going to be the one to do so because she won't listen to him. That's his child, too. More than that, it's her safety and he won't lose her.

He works his fingers in her, sometimes rubbing her clit, sometimes letting his fingers slip in beside his cock. She's constantly wet now, her body producing lubrication apparently for her whim. She's come up to him in the middle of the day while he's at the makeshift desk he has in the cabin and taken him out of his pants, able to sink down immediately without any kind of foreplay. That had been a good day, he recalls, the heat of her pussy a deliciously different kind of heat than the air around them.

Deanna's fingers grapple with the sheets as he roughly escalates the pressure on her clit until she comes with a gasping yell of “Cas!” broken and beautiful at the same time. Her walls clutch and drag at him and he bites his lip to keep from coming as he maintains the circling motion over her clit until she is practically sobbing as the second – actually the sixth of the day – orgasm takes over her.

She shudders underneath him, hips rolling into the edge of the mattress while her hands grip the sheets tightly. Her legs are spread out so wide for him and he gazes at where he's still inside her, sees the fluttering of her lips around him even as he can feel them on his over-sensitized dick. He keeps his hands moving in gentling motions over her lower back and hips, keeping her grounded. He likes the smoothness of her skin. It helps that she's been going through what seems like gallons of body lotion in an attempt to not get stretch marks. She laughs at him, talks about feminine vanity, but he truly doesn't understand it. Deanna take great pride in all the scars she's earned from hunting and yet doesn't want a single mark to show from the greatest miracle humankind has to offer.

The skin of her thighs is taught, strong, even though it's soft to his touch. It remains unseasonably warm for South Dakota; strange that in the summer it had been cool most of the time. Now, in November, when there should be snow falling to the ground up north, they spend most of their days sweating. Another telltale sign that Lucifer reigns over the earth. Castiel's hand slips in the sweat and come that collects in the curve of Deanna's thigh and ass. He presses into that crease, forcing her to open further. She does so with a high-pitched noise from the back of her throat. She's flexible, his Deanna. Years of hunting have given her that.

His hand slides up, thumb flicking at her cunt where he's still thrusting gently on the way, until he palms at her ass. He can feel her all around his cock; wet heat that strangely feels like home. Not home the way Heaven is – was – but like he fits there. Her body always molds to his. She let's him get away with almost anything sexually and so, by now, she's a comfort. Not unexciting or typical. But standing behind her, sliding in and out to the slick sounds of their flesh moving together, it's something he knows. That's something he comprehends, the way Deanna's body opens for him and around him, even if he can't always understand her. Then again, he knows her too well. The distinction between _understanding_ and _knowing_ treads a fine line. It's that fact that haunts them both every time they fight.

Deanna pulls him out of his thoughts, using her hands to push her body back on his dick so that her ass is grinding against his pelvis. His head drops back, a groan escaping his lips as he clutches at her hips and ass, keeping her flush against himself so that he can get a better angle, thrust up against her cervix. Deanna would probably be disturbed to know – which is why he doesn't share – but he loves the idea of fucking deep enough into her to reach that place where a tiny _them_ is growing inside of her. If he could, he'd melt into her, get inside her so deep she couldn't ever get rid of him. Despite everything, he'd die a thousand times over if it meant keeping Deanna and their child safe. 

He can see she's tired now, finally. Her thighs are shaking and her grip is loose in the mussed up sheets. He hasn't come this round. He's actually not adverse to that, even if his balls draw up in protest at the thought, but he knows, no matter how tired she is, she'll insist. Deanna's in a giving mood, today.

Castiel pulls out with a groan of protest, echoed by Deanna.

“Where are you going?” she asks, voice a little slurred as she turns her head to look at him. Her curls are flattened by sweat, tangled from his fingers. She's a stunning thing, spread out like this beneath him. It never quite makes up for the fact that he can't see her soul anymore, though. Her human body is beautiful, yes. Desirable to his own; even more so right now with the additional curves, the larger breasts that fill his hands, the extra padding on her hips. But he'd once been powerful enough to see a golden soul, marred on the top, but never truly corrupted; broken but whole nonetheless. It leaves an ache in his gut.

“I want to do something different,” he responds. He moves her leg down off the bed for her, rubbing at the top of her thigh a little because he's sure it's a bit stiff from being propped up like that. He fingers the groove the mattress left in her calf before standing tall. His dick bobs against his stomach as he does. He kicks his boots off, slips his jeans from around his ankles – she hadn't allowed him to get completely unclothed before demanding he fuck her. That happens a lot lately.

Castiel moves and grabs Deanna's frame from where she's still spread out over the side of the bed, scooping her up just enough to slide her back onto the bed properly. She curls towards him in a fetal position, eyes blinking sleepily, her hand catching at his as he pulls away.

“Don't go,” she says, “You haven't come yet.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” he responds, kissing her on the forehead, before he walks around to the other side of the bed to curl up behind her. She's warm and sleepy but she presses back into him and his dick finds a sweet spot between her ass cheeks to slide against.

“Cas,” she mumbles, throwing back her head so that he gets a view of the curve of her neck. It's tempting to give her what she thinks she wants, hands pressing right against swell of her throat, but it's not what she needs. It's not what he wants right now, either. Deanna is suitably sated enough to forgive him intimacy and he's going to take any chance he is offered.

He runs kisses up and down the side of her neck he can reach, her shoulder, down her arm. She hums quietly and a smile tugs at her lips. She squirms against him, and he wraps his arm around her.

“Cas, please,” she whines. “Want your come in me. Fill me up. Get me pregnant. Fill me up, _so good_...” she trails off.

“I already did,” he teases, running his fingers over her belly. Lying on her side like this, her pregnancy is more noticeable. Their daughter hasn't started moving much yet – her first kick was only two weeks ago – but he swears he can feel the extra life force inside Deanna, much the same way he knows their child is going to be female. Deanna doesn't believe him, throws male names at him just to rile him up, but he _knows_. 

“Do it again,” she breathes. “We've already got one, why not make it two?”

He chuckles. “I don't think it works like that.”

She sighs, turns her torso so she can actually look at him without straining her neck. She makes a face that makes her more the Deanna he knows in the camp, less the one in his bed. “I know that. I just...please?”

He leans over and kisses her gently on the lips. “Yes, Deanna. Yes, ahuv sheli. Anything.”

Castiel kisses her once more, searching and filled with longing this time. She is the very air he breathes. His lungs may need oxygen, but he needs _her_. She is why he Fell. It is she who taught him about humanity, about love, about how the only thing that matters is family. She is his. She, and their unborn child.

He gently pushes at her shoulder with his palm until she takes the hint and rolls back over. He smoothes his hand down her arm, over her hip, down her thigh and back up the inside until he lifts her leg. She opens easily for him as he pushes back in, sinks into her until he can go no further. She makes a pleased noise that emanates from deep within her, whole body seeming to rumble with it. She's letting him control it all and he loves that. It makes him feel, if not needed, _wanted_ , at least. As much as Castiel doesn't like it – doesn't like to admit it, doesn't like to feel his logic overrode – his human emotions dictate that he succumb to that particular feeling occasionally. Most of the time he's content with her pushing him away, with the fights and rough make up sex they have, with sharing her with Sam's memory and the hunters of the camp. But it creeps up on him from the depth of his new-found humanity and that's usually when he'll pick up a bottle of absinthe or take a few pills. This is much better.

So he cradles her, pulling her tight against his body as he moves in and out slowly, so slow, just filling her up in gentle rocking motions as he presses his lips into her shoulder and watches his hand stroke her soft stomach. Somewhat awkwardly she raises her own hand until it lays across his. They move like that – her heat, her smell, her taste all around him – until he comes with a quiet exhale, filling her up just like she wanted, his pelvis thrusting in little gasping movements he can't control. He finds himself pressing his hand to her stomach harder, anchoring himself as orgasm takes him over.

“Baby, you're amazing,” she whispers, and since she's staring at their clasped hands on her rounded belly, he doesn't even know if she talking to him or the child inside her. He's okay with either one, though, and so he just drags his lips against her skin as she clamps down on him, like she's trying to make sure nothing of him escapes her. It sends an extra pulse through him, his dick is sensitive, and his eyes threaten to roll back.

He pulls out, cock finally soft, soaked from their fluids, leaving traces of come on the inside of her thighs. Deanna doesn't even notice, doesn't make a noise at all, in fact, because she's fallen asleep, lips parted and making these odd little noises she does when she's particularly content. 

She'll probably wake up to a nightmare later and they'll probably fight tomorrow because it's what they do. But for now, he reaches down, pulling just the top sheet up and over them because it's too hot for anything else. He pulls her long golden-tinged hair away from her face, kissing the skin that reveals before he tucks her back into him again. He wraps his arms around her, leaving one hand on her pregnant belly and he gets a small kick for his effort. It makes him grin and he falls asleep, somehow feeling reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
